The Music of Life
by The Twist In Your Story
Summary: Bella is a music major who lives with her best friends Alice and Rosalie. What happens when this punkish Bella meets tatted-up bartender Edward at a club that he works at? slightly OOC rated M for later chapters. BxE AxJ RxE All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fan fiction so criticism is appreciated. Let me know if I should continue. Eventually there will be some lemons but I have to bring_** **_you into the_** **_story first. Enjoy the story!_**

**_I do not own any of the characters or plot lines by Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own any of the songs that will be used in the writing of this story. _**

**BPOV**

What on earth had I gotten myself into?

Somehow I had let my two best friends talk me into going out tonight. For some reason that also meant that it was officially makeover Bella into Bella Barbie time.

"Hold still," came the pixie-like voice from my left "All I have to do now is your makeup."

We had been at this for an hour. I had come home from my long day of classes hoping to just grab some Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey and a spoon and veg-out on the couch watching a movie for the rest of the night. I loved Fridays, the week needed more of them.

My friends had other plans however, Alice and Rosalie had practically met me at the door to tell me that we were going to one of the newer clubs in town tonight. Enigma was located within walking distance of out apartment. Why they hadn't already been there themselves was beyond me.

So after showering with my favorite strawberry shampoo and freesia body wash, I was sitting in my fluffy purple bathrobe undergoing the torture of Rose doing my hair and Alice my makeup. I swear they don't think that I'm capable of getting myself ready.

Rose finished my hair with a satisfied expression and allowed Alice to take over. I looked down and notice a rather large bag filled with makeup organized in separate compartments.

"Honestly Alice, do you collect the stuff or what?" I asked.

"What? my makeup? I've kept up with the trends over the past few years." Alice replied.

"Alice only you would consider makeup to have trends." I replied. Alice just laughed.

"Okay, you can look now," Alice said while turning me around.

I had to admit I looked pretty good. My hair was in bouncy spiral curls that flowed and framed my face and there was a little section that was pulled back and made into a slight bump on the top of my head.A dark smokey eye and a light shade of pink lip gloss rounded out my makeover. I've always loved what eyeliner does to my eyes, it never fails to make them pop. I moved onto my room and was thankful that Alice and Rosalie were at least letting me pick out my own outfit.

I walked over to my closet and searched through it until I found a pair of low rise, dark wash jeans in the back and put them on. I knew exactly what top I was going to wear with this makeup. I looked through my closet of many hoodies, t-shirts, and jeans until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out my black corset top with purple ribbon up the sides and back and pulled it on. The outfit showed off four of my tattoos and matched my black painted fingernails. All I had to do now was find the right shoes I was a pretty uncoordinated person but tonight I was going for a certain look. I pulled out my hardly ever worn black strappy heels and placed them on my feet.

I walked down the hall to Rosalie's bedroom where Alice and her were getting ready.

"Whoa, Bella you look hot," Rosalie commented.

"Thank you very much," I said as I put in a pair of silver chandelier earrings with purple gems.

"Okay, lets go girls," Alice said. She was wearing a brown mini skirt and a low cut light blue shirt.

"Give me just a minute to put some earrings in," Rose said while putting in some gold hoops to match her gold blouse and black capris with gold heels.

I grabbed my cell phone, iPod, some cash, and keys and went out the door while shoving them into my pockets. I know it's weird to carry your iPod with you to a club but I never left home without mine. La musica es mi Vida, the music is my life. I was majoring in music education after all. I loved the adrenaline rush I got from singing and seeing the reactions of people to music. I was looking forward to graduating and teaching a class full of students.

**EPOV**

I jumped into the tub and got a quick shower before work. I'd been out shopping at the grocery store and needed to get ready to go.

After my shower I got dressed in some jeans, a black t-shirt, and my black Converse. I loved the ink on my arms why cover it up?

I grabbed my wallet, keys, cell phone, and iPod and headed out the door.

I got into my silver Volvo and started the ignition. This car was my baby; my parents had given it to me as a graduation gift. I came from a wealthy family and was used to being spoiled.

I drove down the road with the radio up. Avenged Sevenfold blasting its way through the speakers. I pulled into the parking lot and took my spot close to the entrance and went into the club.

Enigma was my other baby next to my car. I had bought this place right after my eighteenth birthday. At the time the place was little more than a rundown building, but I had worked to fix it up.

All of the members of my band worked here. Emmett was my bouncer, he could kick any ones ass, but once you got to know him he was a real teddy bear. Emmett played the drums in the band. Jasper was a bartender and tonight he had the night off, he has this uncanny ability of knowing when somethings wrong with you as much as you look normal on the outside. Jasper plays bass in _Melisma, _my band.

I said hey to Emmett as I passed him going in and then took my place behind the bar with Mike.

Mike was a guy I hired to be a bartender about a month ago. He was going to school around here somewhere to be a doctor of some sort. I didn't really care what he was going to school for as long as he showed up to work. He flirts with the female customers a lot and he's always got some girl hanging on his arm like his own personal human key chain. It really disgusted me sometimes.

I said hi to Mike and turned back to the front of the bar where customers were starting to arrive.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to go back and re-write the whole story in alternating points of view. I think it makes the story better.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so I really appreciate the many fav. story and story alerts that you guys gave me. Special thanks to the reviewers. So the story continues._**

**_You guys do realize that SM owns all of this stuff don't you???:)_**

**B****POV**

I could hear my heels as they pounded into the sidewalk on the way to Enigma. Somehow I had managed to get there only tripping once. I walked up to the line outside the club with Alice and Rose at my heels.

There were quite a few people in line so Alice grabbed my hand and marched Rose and I straight to the front. The bouncer was a good looking guy with short dark brown hair. He had muscles but they didn't make him look bulky; he still looked as if he could beat any bodys ass. Alice walked up to him and whispered something into his ear. The bouncer smiled and let us in with a lingering stare at Rosalie.

"What did you tell him to get him to let us in so easily?" I asked Alice once we were through the door.

"I just told him that my last name was Cullen," Alice said.

I was a little confused. I gave Alice a perplexed look. "I know that your dad is a well known doctor around here and that your family has money, but what does that have to do with a bouncer letting you in the door." I asked curiously.

"My brother works here," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Before I could ask her what her brothers job here was she was off to the dance floor. "Damn pixie," I muttered under my breath.

"What about the damn pixie?" Rose asked from beside me.

"She just told me that her brother works here and then walked off without pointing him out or introducing him to me," I said a little annoyed.

"Oh good maybe once we meet him she'll introduce me to the really cute bouncer," was Rose's reply.

"He was kinda cute, he was totally staring at you as we came in too," I said.

"I wonder what his name is?" Rose asked while staring off dreamily.

"Who the bouncer or her brother?" I asked jokingly.

Rose didn't catch my sarcasm, "the bouncer of course."

I laughed and told Rose I was going to the bar and get a drink and asked if she wanted anything.

"No, I'm going to go dance first," she said.

Whatever, wasn't the point of going to the club to get a drink and with that liquid courage go and make a complete fool out of yourself on the dance floor? Anyway, I made my way over to the bar and stopped dead in my tracks.

Standing behind the bar was a man that put Orland Bloom and Brad Pitt to shame. This guy was sex on a stick. He looked like chocolate covered strawberries, a long warm bubble bath surrounded by candles, a book while curled up in a chair outside in summer with lemonade, a good movie while wrapped up in a blanket in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate in winter, and the best sex ever had all wrapped into one.

He walked up to me and with an amazing crooked smile and asked me what I would like to order.

_Holy shit what was my order again? _I looked at him with what I'm sure was a very unattractive expression. Finally after a few awkward seconds my brain came back to me.

"Um.... what's the best seller here? I've never been," I asked.

"Oh, well welcome to the world of Enigma," he said "the best seller is one of those pissy pink martini things that people call a drink, but I think you look like an Autumn Sunset type of girl." He flashed me this amazing smile.

**EPOV**

I saw her as she walked away from her friend and I tried to act like I hadn't seen her. She was gorgeous, that much I could tell even from a distance. I walked up to her when she came up to the bar.

I was right she was gorgeous, no beautiful, no magnificent,words couldn't describe this angel. She had long mahogany brown curls that framed her face perfectly and matched her chocolate brown eyes. She had on a killer outfit and fuck me heels. Black finger nail polish and tattoos too. _God, she was hot._

"What can I get you," I asked while smiling.

She looked perplexed for a moment and then asked what our best seller was because she had never been here before.

"Oh, well welcome to the world of Emigma," was my brilliant response. _The world of mystery? Really Cullen is that the best you got._"The best seller is one of those pissy pink martini things that people call a drink, but I think you look more like an Autumn Sunset type of girl." I said while flashing a smile that I hope covered for the Enigma mishap.

**BPOV**

I pondered the irony behind "the world of Enigma" I mean really, the world of mystery?

"What exactly is that, I've never heard of it before?" I asked

"It's my creation that's why you haven't heard of it," he replied. "It's a drink that has a tropical taste to it pineapple juice, apple juice, and orange liquor with a small amount of Malibu Rum. Then I add a little something for color and it makes a layered purple orange a light blue drink." He said all of this with a prideful grin on his face.

"Well, Autumn is my favorite time of year and purple is my favorite color, take me to the tropics baby," I said with a laugh.

He turned to create my drink and I took the time to enjoy the view. He had muscles that was for sure, I could see them flex through his tight black shirt as he moved his arm expertly creating my drink. His hair was the kind of hair that even when combed looked like he had just gotten out of bed after having rough sex all night; and it was chocolate brown with natural coppery highlights that had a slight red tint to it when the light hit it just right. Sure, all of this was hot, but nothing was as hot as the biggest turn on that he possessed.

The guy had tattoos, and I don't mean the weird old biker guy with the long braided beard tattoos, I mean the hot and sexy all the way up the arm sleeves. _Guh, my god that's hot_. He walked over to me and placed the very pretty drink in front of me garnished with an orange slice and a maraschino cherry. I picked it up and took a sip, it was really good and the taste came in layers too.

"This is really good," I said while popping the whole cherry into my mouth and tying the stem into a knot with my tongue.

I pulled the knotted stem out of my mouth and looked up to a smiling bartender. "At least you actually did it, you have no idea how many girls try to come up here and impress me by doing that and never tie it into a knot," he said.

"It's a gift, but I wasn't trying to impress you," I replied

He cocked his eyebrow at me and stuck out his tongue to reveal a tongue ring. Here I was thinking he couldn't get any hotter. I stuck my tongue back out at him to reveal the same piercing and he laughed. "Well the tongue ring does aid in the process, you cheated," he said.

"I'm sorry what game was I playing?" I asked innocently.

**EPOV**

"This is really good," she said as she popped the cherry into her mouth._ No, don't do that your only going to make a fool of yourself when you can't do it._

She pulled the stem out of her mouth and to my surprise there was a knot in the middle of it.

"At least you actually did it, you have no idea how many girls try to come up here and impress me by doing that and never tie it into a knot," I said.

"It's a gift, but I wasn't trying to impress you," was her response.

_Damn, she's sarcastic too._I cocked one eyebrow and stuck out my tongue at her. she smiled and stuck her tongue out as well. _She has a tongue ring?!? will this chick ever stop getting hot?_I laughed. "Well the tongue ring does aid in the proccess, you cheated," I said.

"I'm sorry what game was I playing?" She asked all innocently.

_Fuck._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Once again, I appreciate all of the adds and reviews._**

**_If you like this story you'll probably like a story that inspired part of this fanfic. Go read it! It's by ARenee363_**

**_So the link isn't working....for some reason. Anyway she has left reviews you can go to her profile and find it there. The title is Inked._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Yeah all of you guys know I don't own this stuff by SM, just the fantasy._**

**BPOV**

He gave me one of those egotistical male smirks. _Oh, so he's cocky huh? I can play with that._

"So what are you doing still standing here don't you have other customers that you should be waiting on?" I asked.

"Mike over there can handle it," he said.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

_Oh, he is so sure of himself.....but why would I tell this guy to leave???_

"Okay, so your one of those cocky guys who thinks that he can just flash his dazzling smile at a girl and she will melt and turn into goo huh?" I asked.

"My dazzling smile, you think I have a dazzling smile?" He asked while flashing said smile.

"Why do you care if I think you have a dazzling smile?" I asked.

His smile faltered slightly, but he composed himself. "It was just curiosity," he said.

"Well, you know curiosity killed the cat?" I asked

"Yeah well, the satisfaction of knowing revived him," he replied looking right proud of himself.

"So, why name a tropical drink an Autumn Sunset?" I asked.

"Well like you Autumn is my favorite time of year, but it's the only season of the year that can produce sunsets like that." He said thoughtfully.

"Huh, that's just sort of maddening," I said.

"What," He asked.

"That sounds exactly like something I would have said," I replied.

"Your favorite color isn't purple too is it?" I asked.

"No actually it's blue, the exact color blue of the nautical star just under you right shoulder," he said.

"All of those tattoos on your skin and you pick one of mine to describe your favorite color," I said smiling.

"I'm very observant," he said innocently. "What's the star tattoo for anyway?"

"I thought it looked cool," I said laughing "It's my other tattoos that mean something."

"Really, what do they mean?" He asked.

"Of the four that you can see?" I asked.

"I guess," he said.

"Well this one," I said pointing to the purple eighth note on my right hip "is for my love of music."

"Same story for this one," I said while pointing at my left hip where a black bass clef and an upside down treble clef formed a heart.

"Do you sing, or play an instrument?" He asked.

"Both," I answered.

"What do you play?" He asked.

"Electric guitar and a little of the piano," I replied.

"I play the piano too," he said. "I actually play the keyboard and sing in a band with my brother and my best friend."

"What's the name of the band?" I asked.

"Melisma," he said smiling.

"A passage of several notes sung to one syllable of text," I said matter of factly.

"Exactly," He said. "I'm impressed."

"I'm majoring in music education at De Paul University here in Chicago," I said proudly.

"Wow, I'm majoring in music preformance at the same school!" "That's almost weird," he said.

"Why haven't I seen you on campus before?" "I would have remembered a face like yours," he said astonished.

_Did he just give me a complement? _"I don't know maybe you should look around and try harder," I said with a grin.

"Oh, I will definitely be trying harder," he said with a smile.

_I think that was a complement._

"So whats the last tattoo you said that I could see?" "I can't find it," he said.

I turned around so he could see my back and pointed to the elaborate black set of angel wings on my left shoulder blade.

"There for my brother, he died before I was ever born with Leukemia he was 22 months old," I said. "I just wish that I could have met him."

Then I turned around and thanked him for the drink and turned to walk off.

"Hey," he yelled "you never told me your name."

"It's Bella," I said smiling.

"And you are?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed, "I'm Edward."

"Bye Edward," I said and turned and left for the dance floor to find Rose and Alice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I realize that this chapter is short but, you learned so much about the two of them in this chapter. The next chapter will be longer I swear.

I'll try to get the links to Bella's tattoos on my profile by Wednesday. Eventually you will learn about Edwards too.

Now, REVIEW!! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry this took so long guys, this week was insane._**

**_SM owns._**

**BPOV**

I found them dancing together in the middle of the dance floor.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked curiously with one eyebrow raised.

"At the bar talking to some really hot bartender named Edward," I said.

Alice choked on the drink that she had just taking a sip from.

"What was his name?" She asked.

"Edward," I said timidly. Was there something that I didn't know?

Alice laughed and then with a mysterious grin took my phone from me.

"What are you doing," I asked my pixie friend.

"Here," she said handing the phone back to me after dialing a few numbers. "It's ringing."

**EPOV**

My phone started ringing.

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller i.d., I didn't recognize the number. I answered it anyway.

"Hello," I said.

That's when I heard the sexiest thing I have ever heard in my life, it was like dripping liquid sex.

"Hey baby, why don't you come and join me on the dance floor? I'm the one with the Autumn Sunset drink made by the hot bartender."

I growled as I hung up the phone and made my way to the dance floor. Mike was just gonna have to deal, I paid him after all. What could he do complain to the owner.

I found her in the middle of the dance floor shaking her hips seductively back and forth to the music. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She laid her head back onto my shoulder and I dance with her this time as she swayed her hips.

**BPOV**

I put the phone up to my ear warily not knowing if it was going to bite me or not. I was shooting Alice death glares as it continued ringing. I thought about hanging up but realised that everyone has caller i.d. these days and they would just call back. Then someone picked up.

"Hello," came a voice on the other end that was completely unmistakable. It was that liquid velvet make your knees go weak and your panties go wet type of voice.

I thought quickly before he had a chance to hang up and said in what I hoped was a sexy voice.

"Hey baby, why don't you come and join me on the dance floor? I'm the one with the with the Autumn Sunset drink made by the hot bartender."

I could have sworn I heard him growl before I got a dial tone. I smiled to myself.

Not a minute later I felt two strong hands around my waist. I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder while I swayed my hips to the music. It was starting to get really hot up in this Enigma.(ha couldn't resist)

"So, how did you get my number stalker?" He whispered, his hot air tickling my ear.

"Stalker, who said I was a stalker?" I asked

"I don't mind so much if your my stalker," he whispered seductively.

I felt my self get wetter with this admission.

"My best friend gave it to me," I replied.

"That's interesting," he said. "Whose your best friend?"

"Alice Cullen," I said casually.

Edward stopped moving behind me and stiffened for a half a second but then continued his ministrations as before.

"What, is Alice one of your ex-girlfriends or something?" I asked.

"No, she's my sister," He replied.

It was my turn to be shocked and stop dancing for a second. I glanced over at Alice who was staring at us with the biggest grin on her face. She looked as though she had just paired together the best couple in the world. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What?" He asked from behind me. He was so close to me that I could feel the vibrations of his voice on my back.

"She mentioned that her brother worked here but she never told me who," I said.

He laughed,. "yeah that sounds like my sister."

"How close in age are you guys," I asked.

"You just wanna know how old I am," he said with a grin in his voice.

"Maybe," I said.

He laughed, "I just turned 23 in September." "How close in age are _you_ and Alice?" He asked.

I skipped right to it,"I'll be 23 in January," I said.

He turned me around so that I was facing him and the music changed to some up-beat tempo song that I didn't know.

He kept eye contact with me as we started to move faster and grind on each other. He leaned forward and I could smell how amazing his scent was.

He smelled like cologne mixed with peppermint mixed with ginger. It was really intoxicating.

"You smell really good by the way," he said.

"I was just about to tell you the same thing," I said.

He met my eyes again and I was captivated by his beautiful emerald green eyes. How could eyes hold so much depth? I felt like there were a hundred secrets lurking behind those eyes just desperate for me to discover them.

I didn't have much time to think about those secrets though because then I saw him lick his lips and lean forward ever so slightly. I leaned up more and tilted my head so he could get better access to my lips.

I had never kissed anyone who was as good at kissing as Edward Cullen. His lips touched mine and as cliche as it sounds it really did feel like there was a spark between us. Then I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip and I allowed him entranced to my mouth where our tongues battled for dominance.

After a minute or so we broke apart. He smiled down at me as if he knew that I had enjoyed it.

_There's that cockiness again_.

**EPOV**

Kissing this girls was like getting on a huge roller coaster and experiencing the adrenaline rush with out getting the motion sickness. She was the sweetest sugar. There was no way she didn't feel that spark, it kinda scared me though. I had never felt anything like that from just a kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's ringtone was: Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park.

I hope you guys like the transition in points of view. Review!


	5. Author's note

**Okay, so I went back and added EPOV with BPOV on the first 4 chapters. If you've already read them you may want to read them again. I like the story better this way. EPOV is a lot easier to right than BPOV for some reason. **

**Oh, and Bella's tattoos are up on my profile if you haven't seen them and want to.**

**Much love.**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for all of the reviews and adds. Although, I think I can update faster if I get more reviews. I'd be more motivated. Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

**BPOV**

I looked up at Edward and smiled. _I wonder if he felt that spark? It scared the hell out of me._ He reached down and grabbed my hand leading me over to a booth for us to sit at.

"Would you like something else to drink?" He asked while looking at my empty glass.

"Um... maybe a shot of Tequila and a side lime," I said.

He grinned and flagged down a waitress.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, what can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"Two shots of tequila with lime on the side please Jess," He replied.

Once the waitress walked off I turned to Edward and asked how they knew each other genuinely interested.

"She works for me," He said "I own this place." He looked at me with a proud grin on his face. I'm sure my face was right the opposite with a shocked look.

Jess walked back up to our table and set our drinks down on the table in front of us.

"To meeting new friends," he said while raising his shot.

I picked up my own shot and we clinked the glasses together "to meeting new friends," I agreed.

I brought the liquid to my lips and tilted my head back. I felt the familiar burn of the alcohol as it went down my throat and moved my head back to the normal position to get the lime.

"Over here." Edward was sitting very close to my side with his body turned towards me and a lime in between his teeth. I leaned forward and grabbed it with my teeth until the juices released themselves into my mouth. Then I pulled the lime from my mouth and did the same motion for him after he downed his shot.

"That was really hot," he said looking me in the eye. I looked back up at him and saw him leaning in for the second time tonight. I tilted my head for better access and met his lips full on. Our lips moved in sync with one another for a little bit until I felt him sucking on my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance to my mouth. We explored each others mouths learning everything about them. I moved my hands to tangle in his hair and he moved his to around my waist pulling me to him. We broke away both gasping for air.

He looked down at me with that crooked grin that was quickly becoming my favorite expression of his. Of course Alice had to walk right into the moment. Slightly intoxicated and tripping every now and then, but walked into it none the less.

"Bella!!" Alice screamed.

"I think that we should get her home," Rosalie said.

"I think you're right," I said.

"Sis, I haven't seen you this drunk since new years eve a year ago.

"I had just turned 21 and it was new years," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Edward turned to me, "I guess I'll call you later then," he said.

"Okay," I said. Then I stood up and made my way to the door with me and Rose on either side of Alice.

**EPOV**

I watched her as she left with her friend Rose and my sister. _I wonder if she is aware that she has a perfect ass?_

So she was a Tequila kind of girl, okay. The whole lime thing was so sexy and I hadn't meant to tell he that, it just kinda slipped out.

She was a really good kisser too, how was I supposed to not call her after that last one.

The club would be changing shifts before to long and mike could handle it till then.

I waved at Mike as I left and said bye to Emmett on the way out. I got into my Volvo and drove home. I got into the elevator and pushed the button to get on my floor. When the elevator stopped I got out, walked to my apartment, and opened the door.

I sat down at my couch and stared at my phone wondering if Bella was still awake.

**BPOV**

We got home and Rose and I changed Alice into pajamas and put her in bed. Then I put some water and Tylenol on her bedside table for when she woke up.

Then I went to my room and changed into my black pajamas pants with purple stars on them and an old rolling stones t-shirt. Then I sat down on my bed and stared at my bed wondering if Edward was awake.

**EPOV**

I decided to text her, that way if she was asleep she could ignore it.

**BPOV**

All of a sudden my phone made the little ringing noise that it does when I have a message.

_Hey, _

_would you like to go and get some coffee with me tomorrow morning?_

_-Edward_

I texted him back with my reply while smiling.

_I'd love to. What time?_

_-Bella_

Within seconds my phone was ringing again.

_How about 9:00?_

_-Edward_

Awesome, not to early but not to late either.

_That's fine._

_-Bella_

I waited.

_Ok, I'll pick you up at 9:00. You live with my sister right?_

_-Edward_

I laughed.

_Yeah, I live with your sister. See you then._

_-Bella_

I love coffee.

_Sweet dreams._

_-Edward_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Okay you guys, REVIEW!! ;) **_

_**What's your favorite coffee?**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_I know that I haven't updated in a while, but my sister-in-law has been in the hospital and I have been watching my nieces and nephew.(7,4,2) _**

**_Okay guys, 3 reviews for the last chapter? Something must be done...... Okay here's the deal: if I get five reviews this chapter I'll write a masturbation scene from one character POV. If I get 10 reviews I'll write a sex scene. I guess if I get more than 10 I'll do both. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_**

**BPOV**

I was awaken the next morning by the annoying blaring noise of my alarm clock. I rolled over and cursed as I turned it off. It was 8:00 which meant I had an hour to get ready for my coffee date with Edward.

_It is a date right ? Well he did ask me like it was. What about that toast last night? "To new friends"_

_Oh well, guess I'll figure that out later._

I got a shower and dried my hair with a hair dryer and then straightened it with my straightener. Then I threw on a pair of black jeans and a plain blue v-neck t-shirt. I looked through my closet until I found my favorite hoodie and put it on. My hoodie was purple and had music stuff all over it; from notes and staves to classic rock album covers and band names. I finished it up with my black converse. I glanced at the clock, it was 8:50. I had ten minutes.

I walked down the hall and into the living room which adjoined the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?" I heard Alice ask rather groggily.

"No thank you, I'm going to get coffee at 9:00," I told her. "Your brother invited me."

That woke her up.

"Oh my God, seriously!?!?" She asked.

"No, I just told you that so you would get overexcited and make your hangover worse," I said.

"You don't have to be such a smart ass," she said.

"Sorry, I can't help it if I'm a smart ass," I replied.

Alice looked at me and frowned. Then she looked up at the sound of the door. I moved to get up and she motioned for me to remain sitting on the couch. I glanced at the clock 8:55. Well, he's punctual.

"Morning Alice," I heard Edward say a little to loud.

I turned around and saw Alice's cringing facial expression.

"How's your head feeling," Edward asked in the same voice. He had this amazing crooked smile on his face.

"I can't take this, first Bella's smart ass sarcastic remarks and now your just being an ass," Alice said.

Edward laughed and it was like music. I laughed too. "Come on Edward our asses will leave and maybe she'll feel better," I said.

He smiled, "let's go."

I grabbed my phone, keys, some cash, and iPod on the table just inside the door and put them inside my pockets. After that Edward and I walked out the door leaving Alice sitting on the couch.

When we got onto the elevator in the hall I turned to Edward.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"To get coffee," he said. "Didn't you know that?"

"I see I'm not the only smart ass this morning," I said.

"Starbucks; It's just up the road," he said while smiling. "Do you like Starbucks?"

"I love Starbucks," I said as we got out of the elevator.

We walked out the lobby doors and out into the parking lot.

"Over here," Edward said. He grabbed my hand in one of his and pointed to the left with his other. It was almost as if an electrical current had ran through my arm when he touched me. He hesitated for a millisecond and then continued walking. _Did that mean he felt it to?_

**EPOV**

The alarm on my cellphone woke me up the next morning and I rolled over and cut in off. It was 8:00, I had an hour. I took a shower and dried my hair when I got out. I walked into my bedroom to get something to wear. I ended up with a shirt picked out a shirt just for Bella. My shirt was a dark blue t-shirt that had purple music notes in the top corner and spiraled down into a cool tattoo like design. Then a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black converse shoes.

I glanced at the clock in my living room after I left my room. It was 8:30 I turned on the tv and tried to keep myself occupied for 10 minutes or so before I left to get Bella. I turned it to VH1 they always play music videos at this time. _Thriller _by Michael Jackson was on. I watched a few more videos and then decided it was time to go get Bella. I grabbed a black jacket, my wallet, keys, and iPod, then made my way out the door.

I got out of the elevator and walked through the lobby to the door. I got into my Volvo and started the ignition. this was going to be an interesting day. As I drove to Bella's I had a sudden thought. _Is this considered a date? I mean not that Bella isn't dateable, I just haven't dated anyone in a while. Does Bella think that this is a date? I guess it could be a date._By the time I got through with my thoughts I was at the apartment of my sister and her two roommates.

I walked into the lobby and got into the elevator. I pushed the 6 button and the doors closed. When they opened again I stepped out into the hall and made my way to the apartment. I knocked on the door when I reached the right one.

"Morning Alice," I said a little to loud.

Alice looked at me with a cringing facial expression.

"How's your head feeling," I asked in the same voice. I smiled at my sister.

"I can't take this, first Bella's smart ass sarcastic remarks and now your just being an ass," Alice said.

I laughed it was just too funny. Bella laughed too. _She has a beautiful laugh. _"Come on Edward our asses will leave and maybe she'll feel better," Bella said.

I smiled, "let's go."

She grabbed her phone, keys, some cash, and iPod on the table just inside the door and put them inside her pockets. After that Bella and I walked out the door leaving Alice sitting on the couch.

When we got onto the elevator in the hall she turned to me.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked.

"To get coffee," I said. "Didn't you know that?"

"I see I'm not the only smart ass this morning," she said.

"Starbucks; It's just up the road," I said while smiling. "Do you like Starbucks?"

"I love Starbucks," she said as we got out of the elevator.

We walked out the lobby doors and out into the parking lot.

"Over here," I said. I grabbed Bella's hand in one of mine and pointed to the left with the other. It was almost as if an electrical current had ran through my arm when she touched me. I hesitated for a millisecond and then continued walking. _Did she feel that? If she kept up with these electric shock treatments Bella was definitely going to be the death of me._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by this weekend so review guys!!!!**_

_**I had originally used a different music video for Edward to be watching on TV but, the Michael Jackson mention is in rememberance of "King of Pop" who died today**._


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay so I got 8 reviews. Almost but not quite the amount for an ice cream cone, but enough for a lick of ice cream. So you'll get your promised scene next chapter. Enjoy this chapter. I think you'll like it. Edward will explain some of his tattoos.**

**BPOV**

The inside of the Volvo was a good contrast to the cool October air outside. I was a little surprised to say the least when I found out that Edward drove a vehicle like this. Then again, why did I not expect it. I didn't know much about him yet, and he did own Enigma. I looked forward to finding stuff out about this guy though.

The radio started playing one of my favorite songs _Hide and Seek _by Imogen Heap. I started singing and was surprised when Edward joined.

" I can't believe you know this song!" I said.

"Imogen Heap is a very unique artist," he said

"That's putting it lightly," I said laughing.

He gave me that crooked smile again. _He's really gonna have to stop doing that. _

We got to Starbucks and Edward ordered a caffe' mocha . I ordered a white chocolate mocha frappuccino. _Wow that's a mouthful. _After we got our orders, which Edward paid for, we found some comfy armchairs and curled up facing each other.

"Okay Bella," Edward said. "How did you meet my sister?" He asked.

"Oh straight to it huh?" I asked smiling. "It's like an interrogation," I said. "I met Alice in my first college class; it had Rosalie in it too," I said. "She kinda just came in, sat down beside me, and started talking." I said. "She hasn't stopped yet," I laughed.

I took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, she seems to have that effect on people," Edward said. "She's always right too, about everything," He said smiling.

"So tell me some more about your band," I said.

"Well you already know the name of it and that my brother and best friend are my band mates," he said. "Would you like to hear some of our music?" He asked.

"Of course," I said.

I sipped on my coffee while he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his iPod. His iPod was the same kind as mine only it was black instead of purple. He turned on his Nano 4th generation iPod and turned the wheel until he found what he was looking for. He handed me the ear buds and I placed them into my ears. They had a grungy soulful sound to them; it was nice. I heard a voice all of a sudden that sounded like liquid velvet. The owner was pouring their soul into singing this song.

"Is that you singing?" I asked. He nodded yes.

"Wow," I said.

He smiled, "thank you."

"I have an idea," he said. "You look through my iPod and I'll look through yours."

I laughed, "I've always said you could learn a lot about a person by what they have on their iPod."

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my iPod. I handed it to Edward and smiled.

"Be nice," I said. He laughed.

I began looking through Edward's iPod and was surprised that it was almost identical to my own. He had the Avenged Sevenfold, Thriving Ivory, and Secondhand Serenade. He was missing all of the musical and movie soundtracks that mine had, but I was shocked to find some of the things I found.

"You have Christina Aguilera and Rihanna on here?" I asked smiling.

"What their hot," he said smiling back.

I laughed and he looked at me.

"The Sweeney Todd soundtrack?" He asked

"What Johnny Depp is cute and he sings in it," I said as if it was obvious.

"Interesting," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I have never met a girl so much like me," he said.

I laughed. I'm one of a kind. I guess if you like me your a big narcissist. I blushed. Had I really just said that out loud?

He laughed, "I guess I'm a narcissist then."He looked me dead in the eyes and smiled the whole time he said it._ There's the cocky bastard I really like._

"Okay well I explained some of my tattoos," I said. "It's your turn."

"This up here," he said lifting up his shirt sleeve and pointing to just underneath his shoulder, "is _my_ music tattoo."

He pointed to a half sleeve on his right arm that was a medley of music notes, stars, and piano keys in black ink.

"This," he said pointing to his lower right arm, "is my favorite animal."

He was pointing to a lion tattoo. I laughed.

"Lion King is my all time favorite movie," I said.

He turned his arm over and _Carpe Diem_ was written on the inside of his wrist in blue.

"Seize the day," I said.

He smiled.

"On this arm I've got angel wings in memory of my cousin and childhood best friend," he said pointing to his left forearm. "He died when we were sixteen of cancer."

"I just thought this looked cool," he said laughing. He was pointing to a tribal tat on his upper left arm.

"Anymore that I can't see?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'll let you see them later when you show me the rest of yours," He said.

_I can't wait baby._

"You ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah," I said standing up.

We left the warm coffee shop and stepped out into the cold air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, review. I realize this is short, it was difficult to write for some reason. I'll post sooner than usual to makeup for it.

Pictures of Edward's tattoos are up on my profile.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Okay, here is the promised scene. I hope everyone had a good fourth of July and didn't get burned by any fireworks. Enjoy!_**

**EPOV**

This girl was incredible. She was me in female form. I was already thinking about what to do for our next date. What am I talking about next date?I don't even know if what we just had was a real date.

I looked over at her sitting in the seat beside me and wondered what she was thinking.

"What's your favorite movie other than the Lion King?" I asked randomly.

"Ummm....though question," she said. "I guess it would have to be somewhere between the Matrix movies and Across The Universe."

I laughed, "Nothing like computer glitches and The Beatles."

She laughed. She really did have a great laugh, I liked hearing it.

"What's your favorite food?" She asked.

"Lasagna," I replied.

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" I asked smiling at our new game.

"Traditional ice cream chocolate but, Chunky Monkey Ben and Jerry's when I'm adventurous," she said.

Then all of a sudden Bella got all ballsy on me. "What are your favorite characteristics in a girl?" She asked.

_Could I really tell her this? Yes, Cullen you can. Come on man grow some._

"Physically I really like brunettes, especially if they have chocolate brown eyes," I said. I glanced at Bella and she was blushing and biting her lip.

_So much for ballsy Bella, I laughed in my head._

"It really turns me on when they bite their lips," I added.

We were stopped at a red light and I leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear, "What turns you on, baby?" I swear I heard her try to bite back a moan.

**BPOV**

_Lasagua huh? I'm great at making lasagna._

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" He asked smiling at our new game.

"Traditional ice cream chocolate but, Chunky Monkey Ben and Jerry's when I'm adventurous," I said.

_Could I really ask this question? Yes, Bella come on spit it out girl._

"What are your favorite characteristics in a girl?" I asked.

He seem to be thinking it over.

"Physically I really like brunettes, especially if they have chocolate brown eyes," He said._ Did he really just say that?_ I blushed and bit my lip.

_So much for confident Bella._

"It really turns me on when they bite their lips," he added.

We were stopped at a red light and he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "What turns you on, baby?" _Oh. My. God. _I had to try to bite back a moan.

_Dude, I can't believe that he just asked me that. How do I answer that? _

"Tattoos and sex hair," I said as sexy as I could.

**EPOV**

"Tattoos and sex hair," she said all sexy.

_Fuuuuuuck._

"Where's your special spot?" She asked. _Ballsy Bella's back._

"I love it when a girl licks my nipples," I said. "I know that's weird."

"No, not really." she said.

"I told you mine, What's your special spot?" I asked.

"It drives me crazy when a guy licks and sucks on my ear while breathing heavy and moaning."

_Damn._

**BPOV**

_Did I really just admit that? This guy can get anything out of me. Anything huh? _Visions of us tangled in each others legs and my sheets suddenly flashed into my mind.

_Shit._

We pulled up to my apartment building and we got out. Edward walked me to my apartment and we stopped outside the door. He leaned in and kissed me.

The pent up sexual tension came through in that kiss. Edward sucked on my bottom lip and I moaned into his mouth and when my mouth opened for that he stuck his tongue in my mouth. He massaged his tongue up against mine and moved his lips in sync with mine.

_God, this guy can kiss._

We broke apart needing air. We didn't seperate too much though. He stayed inches from my face and looked me dead in the eye breathing heavy.

Then he moved his head over to my ear and moaned while he licked my ear.

_UHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OH. MY. GOD. _

I moaned and he broke away. He chuckled.

"Have a good day Bella," he said.

"Bye," I said.

I walked into my apartment and saw a note on the counter.

**Bella,**

**Hope you had a lot of fun with my brother. ;) Rose and I have gone shopping and will be back before dinner. Can't wait to hear about your coffee date.**

**Love ya babe, **

**Alice**

Guess she was over her hangover. She bounces back quicker than any human being should.

It was all good though, I needed some privacy right about now.

I made my way to my room stripping as I went. I. Was. Hot. I went into my bathroom and started the water in the shower letting it warm up. I finished undressing and stepped into the shower. I opened the body wash and used a body poof to wash myself for the second time today. When I finished I still wasn't cooled off and the sexual drive was still very prominent in my body.

I trailed my right hand down my body stopping at my breasts and squeezing slightly. I thought about Edward's hands and how wonderful they would feel on my body. I continued down my body with my right hand while my left fondled my boobs. I imagined Edward trailing his hands all over my body. Then I remembered the feeling I got when he asked me what turned me on in the car. I slipped a finger inside of my folds and started moving it in and out. Then I added another. I remembered Edward moaning in my ear and his heavy breath. I gave up my breasts and moved my left hand down to rub my clit. I continued with my fantasy of Edward and the previous image of us tangled in my sheets returned. I sped up my movements thinking about what Edward would sound like moaning and making sounds while having sex. I thought about the sounds that he would bring out of me. If having sex with Edward was anything as good as kissing him I couldn't wait. I saw in my mind the silent scream on our faces as he drove in and out of me and then I cried out as my orgasm took over making me tingle all over from head to toe.

I stayed in the shower for a little while longer and then got out feeling a lot better. I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, review.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Okay you guys, I know this took forever. I've been so stressed out about my senior pictures. I finally got them all done. Much love to all of the reviewers last chapter. Keep it up you guys._**

**_TTIYS_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**BPOV**

When I got out of the shower there was a text on my cell phone.

_Would you and your roommates like to come to my bands jam session tonight?_

_-Edward_

I smiled and wrote the reply.

_I would love to, but let me ask them._

_-Bella_

I walked into my room and threw on some sweatpants and a wife beater. I walked into the living room and Alice and Rose were just coming in the door.

"Hey bitches," I said. "Do you guys wanna go watch Edward's band play tonight?"

"You and Alice go I don't really wanna," Rose said.

"Yeah you do," Alice said. "Both of my brothers will be there."

"Is your other brother single and interested?" Rose asked, her eyes lighting up.

"He's the bouncer at Enigma," Alice said.

Rose all but fell out. "He's what?"

"How is he the bouncer at Enigma and you didn't tell me when I asked you what you told him to get us in?" I looked at Alice dumbfounded.

"Well I told you the truth, just not all of it," Alice said.

"What did you not tell her?" Rose asked.

"That I told him not to tell you that I'm his sister," Alice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I knew Rose would like him and I didn't want it to be awkward." Alice said. "I did the same thing with you."

"I have to go decide what to wear," Rose said.

Alice and I laughed.

I pulled out my phone.

_The bitches that I share a home with are game. ;) Rose is particularly interested in meeting Emmett._

_-Bella_

I walked back to my room to find something better to wear tonight. My phone beeped and I looked at the screen.

_I'll pick you bitches up at 6:00 at we'll grab some pizza on the way over. What do you guys like on your pizzas?_

_-Edward_

I texted him back.

_I'll eat anything without peppers and onions. Alice and Rose will eat pretty much anything. I like sour cream on mine..... I know that's weird._

_-Bella_

I was laughing a second later.

_No fucking way! I swear you are me with a vagina. I always eat sour cream on my pizza._

_-Edward_

_Hahaha, see you at 6._

_-Bella_

_See you at 6. __Emmett's looking forward to it._

_-Edward_

I smiled and walked to my closet to decide on what to wear. I ended up with jeans and a baby blue sweater. I slipped on my converse and on some eyeliner. Then I went next door to see how Alice and Rose where getting along.

"Are you guys almost ready?" I asked. "Edward will be here in thirty minutes."

"Yeah I'll be out in 5 minutes," Rose yelled from the bathroom.

I looked at Alice sitting on the bed. She was already dressed in a dark blue skirt with embroidered purple flowers and a light green top.

"She'll be out in 20 minutes," I said sarcastically.

Alice laughed," Yeah that's the way it usually goes."

"Fuck you guys," Rose said while walking out of the bathroom.

"Whoa," I said whistling. "Are you trying to give the guy a heart attack Rose?"

Rose was wearing a black leather skirt that was really short, a dark red halter, and black stripper heels.

"I looked at my phone that I had stashed into my pocket.

"I guess Rose wasn't kidding about being out in five minutes," I said. "We've got twenty-five minutes to do something what do you guys wanna do?"

"Come on," Alice said getting up with a gleam in her eyes that I wasn't so sure about.

Rose and I followed her into the kitchen where she went to a cabinet and removed and bottle of Jack Daniels and three shot glasses.

Alice filled the shots and passed one to both me and Rose while keeping one for herself.

She raised the shot, "To one bitching night of boys and rock and roll."

Rose and I raised our own glasses to Alice's until we all heard the clinking of glass. Then we threw back the shots.

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it.

EPOV

She stood in the door way as gorgeous as ever _That color really looks good on her._

"Your not starting the party without me are you?" I asked gesturing to her empty shot glass.

"No the party didn't start till just now when you got here," she said leaning towards me.

I leaned forward and that spark ignited again when her lips touched mine. When my tongue entered her mouth I could taste the whiskey. I pulled away and looked at her.

"Jack Daniels?" I asked.

She giggled, "very good."

"What the kiss or the alcohol?" I asked smirking.

"Both," She said.

_She's really flirty tonight......I like it......a lot._

I followed her into the kitchen where my baby sister and their roommate were.

"This is Rose," Bella said. "Rose this is Edward."

We shook hands and exchanged hellos.

"You girls ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bella said. "Lets go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What are your favorite pizza toppings?


End file.
